Nightmare Rituals part Two
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: I wrote Nightmare Rituals part one when I first got on and it got so many reviews of people asking for another chapter that I decided to comply. They are not necessarily related, just on the same subject matter. You do not have to read one before two. Wrote by Heart Breaker


Robin leaned back in his chair and scanned the newspaper clippings one last time and groaning. He would never figure Slade out. He closed his eyes and peeled off his mask, yawning. It was two a.m. the rest of the Titans had already been asleep for a long time and he had once again stayed up late to brood over Slade. Robin opened his blue eyes in disgust and slammed his fist on the table. When he moved to Jump City he did not sign up for his own personal Joker. Poison Ivy and Kwiz Kid were enough, thank you.

He sighed heavily and slid his boots off of his feet before slowly making his way across the room to his bed. As he passed the door he heard a soft, hesitant knocking. Quickly putting on the emergency mask he kept by the door he answered it to find Starfire standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Star?"

"Um... hello friend Robin."

"What's wrong?" He yawned again, really just wanting sleep.

She blushed and wiped away some tears. "I have had a... I believe that they are called the nightmare here."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Did you wanna talk about it?"

She slowly shook her head no. "I will only say that it involved the Gordanians. But, I am most afraid. May I spend the night with you?"

Robin blushed and scratched his arm nervously. "Oh... I wasn't really expecting company."

Her face fell, "I understand. I am sorry to have bothered you Robin." She turned away from the door slowly.

"Star wait! I didn't mean that you couldn't spend the night here. I was just going to apologize for the mess."

She turned back to look at him with more tears streaming down her face, she cracked a small smile, "I thank you Robin. The mess will not bother me."

"If you're sure." Robin opened the door to his wider to allow her to walk in. The darkness of his room contrasted with her bright figure. She literally radiated light into his dark life. She looked around at all the newspaper clippings and shook her head.

"Robin, you really should not allow him to plague your mind."

"Yeah well, I was raised that way." He walked over to the bed and pushed the covers back, gesturing for her to lie down. "You can sleep here. I will sleep on the floor, it isn't like I have had worse."

"I do not wish to put you out of the bed Robin. I would not mind if you slept with me."

He blushed again, "well I dunno Star. That may be a little intimate."

"Please Robin? I don't wish to be alone at all. My nightmare was most terrifying."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "well… If you are sure." He lay down next to her and tried not to touch her as she got comfortable. This was something the Bat had not taught him. She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders, slowly relaxing with each passing second. Robin closed his eyes and sighed, content to hold his crush in his arms.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you usually sleep with your mask on?"

"Uh… no I usually don't. I usually have it off then put on one I keep by the door if I have to leave or someone comes to the door."

"Do you not trust your own team to know who you really are?"

He stiffened at the word 'trust'. He trusted his team with his life, when it came to fighting crime. Bruce had taught him to trust no one, only his little Bat Family. And even then, it was sometimes questionable. Bruce had even taught him to always have a backup plan if his team ever betrayed him, but he didn't think he could ever bring himself to exploit their weaknesses. Therefore, it was better to keep his identity secret.

"I trust you guys with my life, just not that life."

"Oh." Star closed her eyes, saddened that she would not know who he was until another day. He has given her several clues throughout their life at the tower, but they were all just general ones, like his gypsy life. Star sighed, "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Starfire. I am glad I can help you with your nightmares."

"I am also glad Friend Robin."

Slowly they both drifted off to sleep, letting their demons never enter their dreams that night and instead only dreamt of each other.


End file.
